Hildegarda
Hildegarda (ur. 927, zm. 985) - księżniczka badeńska, żona polskiego króla Mieszka I oraz matka Masława II Półrękiego. Regentka swego syna Masława w latach 954 - 962. Później w roku 963 poślubił ją król Niemiec Burchard Błogosławiony (król w latach 963 - 974, potem obalony przez Jakuba Okrutnego), z którym miała syna Berharda Wurzburgczyka (hrabia Wurzburga) i córkę Winfride. Dzieciństwo Hildegrada urodziła się w książęcej rodzinie panującej w Księstwie Badenii, jej ojcem był sędziwy wiekiem (miał wówczas 40 lat) książę Gerold Badeński, a matką Bożena, pochodząca z lokalnego, nieznanego bliżej rodu. Najpewniej była wychowywana przez niańki i służące, dzięki którym w przyszłości miała stać się doskonałą dyplomatką i intrygantką. W roku 944 w wieku 16 lat została żoną króla polskiego Mieszka I. Za życia Mieszka I Na początku 944 roku dotarła na dwór królewski w Gnieźnie, najdalej na wschód wysuniętym państwie chrześcijańskim w tamtym okresie. Hildegarda od początku wspomagała swego męża w prowadzaniu katolicyzmu na terenach polskich, czego przejawem może być nakłonienie Przybora Brzeskiego do chrztu przez Mieszka. Królowa widząc nie umiejętność Mieszka w rozmowach z klerem postanowiła z Skarbimirem z Brzegu służyć radą królowi w czasie kontaktów z duchownymi (często zagranicznego pochodzenia), a także żona przekonuje króla do budowy nowego kościoła. Hildegarda chcą wzmocnić pozycję Mieszka uknuła intrygę, której celem było zamordowanie syna księcia małopolskiego Przybora - Mieszka. Jeśli ten plan by się powiódł, to król Mieszko stałby się dziedzicem całej Małopolski, a to z powodu pokrewieństwa z tamtejszym rodem(matka króla i książę Przybor byli rodzeństwem). Władca jednak nie zgodził się na zamordowanie swego kuzyna. Regentka Masława II Sytuacja po śmierci Mieszka I Pod koniec 954 roku z powodu choroby umiera mąż Hildegardy król Mieszko I. Tron po nim obejmuje młodociany Masław, a regencje nad nim aż do objęcia samodzielnych rządów sprawuje królowa-matka. Hildegarda obejmuje kraj rozdarty religijnie (z wojującym elementem pogańskim), a także zagrożony zewnętrzną inwazją różnorakich poszukiwaczy przygód. Musiała również mieć na uwadze poczynania wasali (a w szczególności seniora dynastii - księcia Wielkopolski Piasta), którzy zachęceni zmianą władcy mogliby zapragnąć zastąpić młodego Masława na stołku królewskim. Pozycja Masława i Hildegardy została znacznie osłabiona już na samym początku, ponieważ w skutek tradycyjnego podziałowi ziem brat obecnego króla - Odon - uzyskał władzę nad Opolem, Włodzimierzem Wołyńskim, Gdańskiem i Łużycami. Jedyna pozytywną rzeczą w tej sytuacji był pełen złota skarbieć w zamku gnieźnieńskim. Powstanie Pogan i inwazja Rorgona W styczniu 955 roku armia jeszcze nie dawno dowodzona przez Mieszka, a teraz przez regentkę wyrzyna Pogan pod Inowrocławiem. Hildegarda wykorzystując zgromadzoną armię postanawia pojmać królewskiego wuja, Piasta, by ten nie mógł zagrozić jej synowi. Niedługo zajęło pochwycenie księcia, któremu odebrano tytuł książęcy Wielkopolski oraz hrabiego Poznania. W międzyczasie nawróceni zostali mieszkańcy ziemi sandomierskiej. W czerwcu u wybrzeży Pomorza Gdańskiego przybiła gigantyczna flota Rorgona. Na wyszło ponad 6 tysięcy wojów frankijsko-włoskich przeciwka, którzy z marszu rozpoczęli oblężenie Bytowa. Na południe od sił Rorgora stacjonowała armia polska pod dowódctwem Hildegardy, wsparta wieloma najemnikami, co w sumie dawało 10 tysięcy wojów. W październiku armia Hildegardy natarła na agresorów pod Gdańskiem, gdzie wybiła około 4,5 tysiąca zwolenników Rorgona. Niedobitkowie najeźdźców uciekły w głąb kraju polskiego. Pod koniec roku Rorgon został ostatecznie pokonany w bitwie pod Łęknem. Lata spokoju (955 - 960) Po odparciu inwazji Rorgona i uspokojeniu się pogańskich buntowników sytuacja w Polsce znacznie się uspokoiła. Hildegarda w tamtym okresie skupiała się zapewne na odpowiednim wychowaniu swego syna. Działała też prężnie w nawracaniu Polaków na wiarę chrystusową, co dało efekty w 959 roku w postaci nawrócenia się większości mieszkańców mazowieckiego Czerska. Rewolta Mieszka II Brzeskiego W 960 roku ambitny książę Małopolski Mieszko II zapragnął korony polskiej, głównym argumentem miało być pokrewieństwo obu rodów. Hildegarda postanowiła pojmać zuchwałego księcia, lecz ten zdołał uniknąć schwytania i zorganizować rebelię. Niestety dla Mieszka nie zdołał on zorganizować sobie wsparcia pozostałych polskich książąt, przez co miał około 3 razy mniej wojów niż armia lojalna młodemu królowi. W bitwie pod Zawichostem na ziemi sandomierskiej Mieszko został pokonany, jedynie co czwarty wojownik służący jemu zdołał ujść z życiem. Ostateczna bitwa rozegrała się na początku 961 roku pod Kowelem na Wołyniu, gdzie niedobitki sił małopolskich zostały rozbite. Hildegarda aby ostatecznie pokonać pretendenta postanowiła zdobyć Kraków, który upada we wrześniu. Niedługo potem zostaje zdobyty także Tarnów. Widzą swoją pełną porażkę książę Mieszko poddaje się woli Hildegardy i trafia do lochu oraz traci na rzecz Masława II ziemie krakowską. Wojna z Rusią Kijowską Zaledwie kilka dni po zakończeniu rebelii Mieszka II do Hildegardy i Masława przybywają wysłannicy władczyni Rusi Kijowskiej Lidii, którzy oznajmiają rozpoczęcie wojny o Wołyń. Polska była w gorszej sytuacji, a to z powodu posiadania przez Lidie terytoriów za zachodnią granicą państwa Masława, tj. na Połabiu. To właśnie tam Hildegarda postanowiła zaatakować najpierw, by zabezpieczyć swoje plecy w przyszłych walkach na Wołyniu. Armia polska wraz z najemnikami liczyła łącznie prawie 12 tysięcy wojów, którzy w grudniu wyruszyli na Połabie. Lecz przed wyprawą pełnoletność uzyskuje Masław II, który już samodzielnie dowodził wyprawą. Małżeństwo z królem Niemiec Ostatecznie wojna z Rusią Kijowską skończyła się w 964 roku zwycięstwem syna Hildegardy, lecz ta już tego sukcesu na własne oczy nie widziała, ponieważ rok wcześniej poślubiła króla Niemiec Burcharda Błogosławionego i wyjechała na niemiecki dwór. Małżeństwo to przypieczętowało sojusz między jej najstarszym synem a nowym mężem. Niestety nowym statusem królowa cieszyła się tylko 11 lat, ponieważ w 974 roku jej mąż został obalony przez Jakuba Okrutnego (który już poraz trzeci zasiadł na tamtejszym tronie). Ostatecznie Hildegarda zmarła w 985 roku w małym Wurzburgu na hrabiowskim dworze swojego trzeciego syna Bernharda. Kategoria:Małżonki władców Polski Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Portrety Kategoria:Regenci Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Małżonki władców Kategoria:Niemcy